Rise of The Redemption
Rise of The Redemption is a series of episode written and directed by Ivar-Jedi. It takes in his established "Rise Universe" between the games's "Rise of The Saboteurs" and "Rise of The Infiltrators" The show follows Ravi-idej going around the galaxy with his crew on board "The Redemption" to keep peace and justice all around the galaxy and learning important lessons on friendships, family and even themselves. The most commen recurring characters from the Games are: The Fire Skeleton, Cyborg P03-N1X and Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) Also returning are Zorrus Blake and Nalyal Dagget and the rest of the "Infiltrators" ''cast. With a few exceptions. Story Ravi-idej, now a Jedi, has gathered an new Elite Force to aid the Jedi and Republic in the everlasting Clone Wars. Together they will venture into the galaxy with their almighty ship: "The Redemption" ,in the hopes of keeping peace and justice everywhere they go. Seeking out new threats and possible new allies, this 'Rise' installment will go where no Fire Skeleton has gone before... Characters Most Characters in the show are very familiar because the cast is largely the same compared to "''Infiltrators" with some exeptions. Also a whole bunch of new villians and allies will join the overall cast. Main Characters *Ravi-idej *The Fire Skeleton *Cyborg P03-N1X *Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) *Zorrus Blake *Nalyal Dagget *Avery Thorston *Natalie Shaw *Cameron Darkrider *Daniel Flox *Talia Tate *Bogore Harris *Commander Fierce Ivar has also spread the word that "a new villian" will appear in the show alongside several others and familiar ones like the Separatists. This new villian will not appear in any of the first 5 episodes. Episodes Here you can find the official "Rise of The Redemption" Episode List: Rise of The Redemption Episode List Ivar will reveal 5 episodes first before making more. If the first 5 go well and gain a good response Ivar will make 5 more and so on and so on. He has atleast 20 episodes with plot in mind. The title of Episode 6 has also been revealed incase the show continues after the 5 promotional episodes. - Vengeance Development After the epic finale of the Rise Trilogy Ivar decided to start a "Rise Series" that he announced on June 2, 2013. He created the synopsis the same day and made the titles of the first two episodes. In the following day he began to write the first 5 episodes and began to come up with more episodes up to 20. At the same time the show still needed a title and Ivar asked the AG players what they thought to be a good name for the show. In the end a top 3 was made: - Rise of The Redemption - Rise of The Defenders - Rise of The Peacekeepers But in the end Rise of The Redemption was chosen to be the official title for the series. Ivar plans on releasing the first episode this month but is not sure when it will air. Music Category:Series Category:The Rise Series Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight Category:Ivar-Canon